battle_for_the_copperfandomcom-20200215-history
Think Fast!
"Think Fast!" is the 7th episode of Battle for the Copper, and the 7th episode overall of the Battle for the Copper series. This episode was released on December 26, 2015. Coverage Cold Open Coiny is seen standing by himself. Earthy comes up to him and asks him who the people standing near them are. They are 3 recommended characters. Them being Cookie, Poster, and Radio. Coiny says they are recommended characters. Cookie comes up to say hi to Earthy, who said Hi back. Radio says he should debut. Poster says he exists as well. The intro plays. Cake at Stake Coiny says Marker is helping with elimination, then he says he got 14 votes, a record high. Marker explains Powerpoint was sold due to "budget cuts". Coiny say there's 7 people on the team and 6 after elimination. He reveals that he is releasing the eliminated contestants, to everyone's surprise. He then shows votes. Earthy got the most. Coiny tells him he got 3 lives, confusing him. He moves onto dislikes and reveals that Earthy, Thought Cloud, and Drumstick got no dislikes. They all get cake. Next, he shows Quarter got 1 dislike. Coiny throws it past him and it hits Saturn. He reveals Saturn is safe at 1 votes. He throws the cake at Quarter, who gets angry. He reveals that it's Headphones and Bow left. Headphones tries to say something, but Coiny interrupts him. A drumroll plays, and it reveals Headphones got 2 votes and Bow got 3. Bow gets angry and says that Earthy cheated and got the prize. Headphones explains that he also cheated. Bow tells him that isn't the point. Headphones gets cake. After Cake at Stake Coiny tells Bow that he isn't being sent away yet because he will be doing the challenge alongside the eliminated contestants. Laptop approaches Headphones, who gets angry. Laptop tells him he realized cheating is wrong. And he says that he just wanted to win and it went to his head. Headphones asks him if he means it, and he says yes. Laptop hugs him. Coiny says ew. Challenge Coiny explains that the challenge is hot potato with a bomb. Each contestants passes it around and it explodes at a random time and you have to be the last one standing to win. Bow starts out with the bomb and says "Oh No Bro" right before he explodes.Balloon gets the bomb and passes it to Thought Cloud. She insults him and then gives the bomb back to Balloon, who explodes. She gets it again and explodes. Earthy is walking with Saturn and Moon, then he gets the bomb. He tells Earthy to dispose of it, and he asks where. Moon tells him to throw it, then it explodes. Moon and Saturn are out, but Earthy lives. Rose tells Burger that they should take out the other teams and maybe if he wins he'll rejoin. Burger gets the bomb. Rose tells him to throw it, so he does. It hits Quarter and he explodes. Headphones tells Laptop that he and Earthy are the last 2 of The Electronics. Laptop tells him to find a group of two or more and give them the bomb. Drumstick gives the bomb to Laptop. In response, Laptop takes the bomb and shoves it down Drumstick's throat and kicks him in the air. He explodes. Headphones tells him he's also on his team. A time lapse happened. It explains Coat Rack, Cloud, Burger, Trombone, Chess Piece, and Checker Piece died in the time lapse. Earthy also lost a life. It says Bally, Coke, Donut, Earthy, Headphones, Rose, and Laptop are left. Rose and Bally are walking together while Bally looks upset. Rose asks him what's wrong and he says that he's been in the Chamber of Losers for 2 years then goes into great detail about how awful it is. Rose then gets the bomb. They pass it back and forth until Bally eventually explodes. Donut tells Coke he wants him to come back. Coke says he could rejoin if he wins. Someone passes the bomb to Coke and he explodes to cause Donut to be upset. He runs into the other alive contestants. Rose gets the bomb and stares at it for a few seconds. Laptop asks if she's alright and then she gives him the bomb causing him to explode. Headphones can be seen at a side view and Rose explains how weird he looks. Headphones tells Rose he's gonna kill her for getting Laptop out. He gets the bomb and chases her down. She runs into Earthy, and Headphones gets her. She explodes and this causes Earthy to blast off into a volcano, and get his top half burned in lava. Stoney suddenly appears and saves him. Donut gets the bomb, and Headphones asks where Earthy is. He appears with Stoney with a cast on his head. Headphones asks what happens, and Stoney tells him he fell into lava. Donut explodes Coiny tells them The Electronics won and that someone would rejoin. Stinger Saturn is seen with Earthy. Earthy is damaged from the lava. Saturn is worried and calls his name. Votes 13 votes were cast. 6 likes, 7 dislikes. Deaths *Everyone got blown up except for Earthy and Headphones. Bomb order Legend OUT - This person exploded after recieving the bomb. LOST LIFE This person got the bomb and exploded, but lost a life instead of being eliminated from the challenge. STARTER AND OUT - This person started out with the bomb and exploded from it. OUT - This person did not get the bomb but lost anyway. TAGGED - This person got the bomb. STARTER - This person started out with the bomb. PASSER - This person passed the bomb to someone else. Trivia * This is the debut episode of Stoney, Cookie, and Marker. Goofs *When Laptop is talking to Headphones, he says BoL instead of CoL. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2015 Episodes Category:Battle for the Copper